<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tatuada by Walkyria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906892">Tatuada</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkyria/pseuds/Walkyria'>Walkyria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkyria/pseuds/Walkyria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Después del motín, la vida sigue en la prisión. Los destinos de Zulema y Macarena, cada uno a su manera, siguen apuntando en la misma dirección.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zulema Zahir/Macarena Ferreiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Duelo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mi primer fanfic, necesitaba pasar mis ideas y sentimientos en palabras.<br/>Luego del motín (fin T4)  falta mucho que no se contó hasta el spinoff, ni flashbacks, y parece que Zulema y Macarena jamás se hubieran vuelto a cruzar hasta el Oasis.<br/>Aqui retomo desde ese punto. Todas siguen en la misma prisión.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Él está muerto.<br/>
Por qué se sentía tan vacía aún? La rubia tenía razón, no había servido de nada, no había cambiado nada. Pero lo tenía que hacer. Porque no había nada más que hacer.<br/>
No recuerda cuanto tiempo había pasado ya. Todos los días son iguales, todos los recuerdos son iguales. Podía sentir el vacío creciendo dentro de ella, ocupandolo todo, creía que pronto implotaría de dolor, pero eso fue desde  hace... cuantas noches ya? Y seguía ahí. La tristeza le dolía en los huesos, la vida pasaba y cerraba los ojos para no verla. La victoria sabe a arena en la garganta. Sólo la asfixia más.</p><p>Su hija. Una y otra vez la vuelve a sentir en su vientre, en sus brazos, vuelve a desgarrarse al perderla, vuelve a cantarle para que duerma. Vuelve a llorar pidiéndole que no le hable, que no la mire, que no se acerque, vuelve a sentirla su sangre, vuelve a suplicar de rodillas para que no sufra, vuelve a abrazarla en silencio. Vuelve a acercarse a su cuerpo inerte. Su hija. Y apenas la conoció.</p><p> </p><p>Continúa viviendo porque el aire entra automáticamente en sus pulmones y la sangre fluye sola. Como un fantasma, sigue la rutina diaria: desayuno, patio, ducha, almuerzo, celda, cena, sueño. Si llega. El tiempo está muerto. </p><p>Como un animal, que sigue andando aunque esté herido, como un insecto al que le quitamos una pata y sigue andando como puede, porque la vida es vida y sólo conoce una dirección, por eso continúa viviendo. </p><p>Las demás presas la ignoran, como si no existiera, como si no la vieran. Pero más bien como un agujero negro,  temen acercarse para no ser devorados. Existe un respeto ganado, ella las liberó del tirano, y sus vidas ahí dentro son más llevaderas, aunque ella no lo hubiera buscado. Un efecto colateral para unos puede ser el mundo para otros. </p><p>A veces, Saray se acerca. Le comparte un cigarrillo, pero ella no puede compartirle su dolor, su dolor le pertenece. Saray le cuenta el cotilleo de los últimos días, cuánto está creciendo Estrella. Tiene una foto que le han mandado, los ojos le brillan, entre medias lágrimas y sonrisa. Y Zulema sonríe a medias, Saray le hace olvidar por un instante. Luego vuelve a mirar el piso, y la gitana le deja su espacio. Su silencio. </p><p>Las noches y el silencio son lo peor. Acurrucada en su cama, ya no tiene más lágrimas que llorar. Ya su cuerpo drenó todo lo que podía darle a sus ojos. Pero ella no quiere dejar de llorar.  Su hija merece más lágrimas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Niebla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sole ya no está. <br/>Quizás su última ancla, la última persona que creía firmemente que ella era una buena persona.<br/>En realidad alguna vez lo había sido? O solamente había seguido las reglas, de sus padres, que la amaban, de la sociedad, que la protegía de los "malos"... <br/>Y a la primera que tuvo para saltarse esas reglas, lo hizo. La primera de una larga lista de decisiones, que fue un tira y afloje con su destino. Un paso adelante, tres para atrás, pero inexorablemente yendo en la misma dirección. <br/>Como los escombros después de una guerra, detrás de ella solo quedaba un tendal de dolor y muerte. De todo eso que la ataba al mundo que había conocido. Sus padres, muertos. Su hermano, cubierto de cicatrices en cuerpo y espíritu. No iba a empujarlo desde el acantilado donde lo había colocado. Todo lo que se acerca muere. <br/>Hubo momentos donde pensó que podía salvarse: su bebé, Rizos... Pero ella ya no podía ser salvada, porque no había qué salvar. <br/>Sólo había despertado. </p>
<p>Solamente le quedaba el amargo consuelo de no haber abandonado a su gente. Que quedarse significó algo para los demás. </p>
<p>Pero no tenia ya nada en común con ellas tampoco. Compartía sus horas, sonreía a veces, pero todo le parecía visto a través de un cristal empañado, turbio. En realidad, nada le llegaba, una neblina la rodeaba, apagando los sonidos, lavando los colores. <br/>Su alma se convertía en roca, y esperaba que el próximo golpe del destino la pulverizara.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>